The New Guy
The New Guy is the 4th episode of season 3 in Will 10. Plot Summary One of Will's Freinds from school get's attacked by Techadons. Plot (Teacher): Levin? (Will): *Yawn* Present, (mutters) and tired (Teacher): Brightson? Will looks at an empty desk (Will): Where is he? Scene cuts to the forest and a kid is running, Red beams shoot at the kid, then techadons are seen (Ryan): Please, Don't Themesong A Red Beam Hits the Techadons (NRG): You ok Ryan? (Ryan): Yeah, but, who are you? (NRG): Oh, Right. NRG Detransforms (Ryan): Will?!? (Will): Hi there, why were those Techadons Chasing you? (Ryan): I don't know, (Will): Come with me, I think I know someone who can help. Later at a plumber's base (Will): Ryan, i'd like you to meet- (Ryan): Ben Tennyson, (Ben): Hi there, Will said you were in some sort of trouble, (Will): He was attacked by techadons, (Ben): But, techadons are just thugs, programed by someone to do their dirty work, (Will): Yeah? your point (Ben): That Means Something's after him (Ryan): Who? (Will): That's what we gotta find out, you comming ben? (Ben): Sure, it beats staying here all day.. (Will): Well, where to? (Ben): Wouldn't you think to where he was attacked? (Will): Sounds good ben and Will get into bens car and take off leaving ryan there. (Ryan): Wow...... minutes later, ben's car lands back in the hangar (Will): You comming? Ryan gets in the car, and they all go to the forest. (Will): Right here, Ben see's the scorch marks on the trees, (Ben): You used NRG? (Will): Possibly, Techadons come out of the Shadows. Will turns into NRG and Ben Turns into Swampfire. (Will): NRG! (Ben): SWAMPFIRE (Ryan): Just attack! NRG and Swampfire start attacking the Techadons (Swampfire): Get Back! Nrg is firing beams at the techadons and Swampfire gets hit with a techadon part. (Swampfire): Ow... Hey watch it! (NRG): sorry Swampfire turns to Echo Echo (Echo Echo): Echo Echo! (Echo Echo): Will i'd suggest you switch, these guys seem heat resistant, (NRG): Good idea NRG transforms back into will who then Shrinks and his skin turns rocky, then turns into Georock. (Georock): What? (Echo Echo, fighting techadons): You could help, you know (Georock): I have no clue what this one does! (Echo Echo): TRY SOMETHING! (Georock): Um... Ok Georock runs and goes to punch a techodon and when he does his hands get huge. (Georock): Nice! Georock shoots little pebbles at the techadons (Echo Echo): they're not affecting! (Georock): OK! Georock Hurls Huge Boulders at the techodons, destroying them. (Georock): Yes! Ben and Will Detransform. (Will): that was too easy... Something comes up behind them and emits a gas that knocks both Ben and Will out. (Bounty Hunter): Ryan Brightson, you are comming with me The bounty hunter grabs Ryan (Ryan): Let go of me 500 more techadons appear and surround ryan (Ryan, eyes flittering yellow): I said, Yellow energy starts appearing arround Ryan (Ryan): LET ME GO!!! A Yellow blast disintigrades the techadons and the bounty hunter. Smoke lets up and Ryan is Seen in his Full Electrodyte form. At the plumbers base. (Ben): Will,..... Will Wake up.... WAKE UP Ben splashes water (Will): Chocholate Cookies! oh wah? where are we? (Ben): We're back in the plumber's base, (Will): What happened? (Ryan): This, Ryan Demonstrates his powers (Will): O.O The End Charachters Heros *Will *Ben *Ryan Villians *Techadons Aliens Used By Will *NRG (First Seen inWill 10) (x2) *Georock By Ben *Swampfire *Echo Echo